


Prom Night: Kevedd One Shot Prompt

by Hecadin



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecadin/pseuds/Hecadin
Summary: Kevin finds out Double Dee isn't at prom.





	

Ed, Edd, and Eddy belong to Danny Antonucci/Cartoonnetwork  
“I Want to Hold Your Hand” is owned by the Beatles.

 

PROMPT  
Kevin goes to prom with his friends in hopes to find Dorky there, but doesn't see him. He asks Ed where the Dweeb is, only to be informed that he stayed at home. Disgruntled, Kevin leaves the school and heads over, banging on the door. Double Dee answers, looking intimidated and a bit weary. Kevin…

 

 

Story

 

Kevin looked at Double Dee, and noticed that he looked kind of scared.  
“Hey Double Dee. Why weren’t you at the dance?”  
Edd’s eyes widened a bit at that Kevin had been looking for me?  
“Dances are not really my forte Kevin. I do not particularly enjoy large collections of people in a single room. The number of airborne pathogens could be rampant.”  
“Oh I see,” Kevin said. “Would you like some company then? Seeing as you are here without the other idio- guys?” He looked at the dork with hope.  
Seeing no context to harassment, Edd agreed to let Kevin in.  
“Please remove your shoes. Would you like some refreshments? I have water, orange juice, apple juice, and some soda.” Edd asked as he walked towards the kitchen.  
“Uh a soda would be nice. Thank you.” Kevin walked towards the living room and noticed how spotless it was. A couple of textbooks were neatly open across the coffee table.

 

Kevin started to look at one of the large books, but was unable to comprehend the words on the page. He didn’t notice his host enter the room.  
“Here’s your soda Kevin. Please use a coaster. I do apologize for the state of disorganization. I was just doing some studying for our finals.”  
“Dee, none of this looks like anything we would have covered in classes.”  
“Well, you never know what may occur on the tests Kevin. It’s better to be prepared than not.”  
Kevin took a sip from his soda; the dork had a point.  
“Anyways Kevin, I actually wanted to talk with you before we graduated. Like one on one. Without any of our friends.”  
Kevin glanced at Double Dee. He looked a bit unsure and uncomfortable, but also confident.  
He’s so cute. Goddamnit, I hope I will be able to admit my feelings to him.

 

Edd took a large breath and looked at Kevin. “I like you a lot Kevin. As in, oh dear I don’t know how to say this…” He then rushed at the jock and planted a kiss on his lips. It was a quick kiss, nothing too exhilarating. Realizing what he just did, Edd fled up to his room and locked the door behind him. How could he be so foolish; as if the star of Peach Creek would even like him. Looking at his shaking hands, he started to weep.

 

Kevin didn’t even have a chance to react before Edd had fled. He was still in a shock at the dork’s confession to him. It took Kevin a moment to realize that he heard faint sobbing coming from up the stairs Edd escaped on. Getting up and walking up the stairs seemed to take days. On the landing, Kevin went to the door the crying was coming from and knocked.  
“Hey Dee? Would you please open up?” The crying subsided. “No, please go Kevin.”  
Kevin looked at the door and sighed. I am not leaving. Not until he know’s how I feel about him. I’ll sit her all night if I have to. He then proceeded to sit down and leaned against the door. “I’m not leaving until you open the door.” Edd’s crying resumed.

 

Kevin leaned his head on the door and started humming “I Want to Hold Your Hand” by the Beatles, then he started to sing:

 

Oh yeah, I'll tell you something  
I think you'll understand  
When I say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand

 

Oh please, say to me  
You'll let me be your man  
And please, say to me  
You'll let me hold your hand  
You let me hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand

 

And when I touch you I feel happy  
Inside  
It's such a feeling that my love  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
I can't hide

 

Yeah, you've got that something  
I think you'll understand  
When I say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand

 

And when I touch you I feel happy  
Inside  
It's such a feeling that my love  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
I can't hide

 

Yeah, you've got that something  
I think you'll understand  
When I feel that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand

 

The crying had stopped before Kevin ended the song. Eddward could not believe his ears. Kevin was admitting his feelings… for me!? He stood up, unlocked the door, and opened it. Kevin tumbled as the door opened behind him. He looked up at the tear strewn face of the dork he was enamored with. Those cyan eyes had always captivated him and the person behind them never ceased to amaze him.  
“Kevin, is that how you feel about me?” Kevin sat up and looked at Dee.  
“Yes it is. It’s how I have felt about you for years. I just never could work up the courage to ask you.”  
Edd giggled a bit at that and covered his mouth. He felt Kevin’s hand on his arm. “Please don’t cover up your smile. It’s adorkable.”  
They looked at each other. Cyan into Emerald. Kevin leaned in, and kissed Double Dee. They went to Edd’s bed and cuddled. Slowly, the new couple fell into slumber, smiles on their faces. 

 

After that night, no one saw Double Dee’s driveway empty. It constantly held Kevin’s motorcycle. As it would for years to come.


End file.
